kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gourmet Race
I'm thinking that it's better to use wing rather then jet. Nikacho 21:26, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :I completely agree. Is Ninja or Parasol any good? I've always been confused as to why they were there.. -EmptyStar :::Parasol makes you move faster when you're falling. ninja can do the same with ninja kick. Armorchompy19:40, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Gourmet World Remind me where "Gourmet World" is mentioned. Is it in the description shown when selecting the sub-game in KSS? NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 21:41, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, that's where it is. I decided to replay Kirby Super Star after watching a let's play, and I found said term in the description for it upon selecting it. I'm surprised it has a name. Iqskirby Hi there. 22:12, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't suppose you could direct me to a source for it? I'm not seeing one wherever I look. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 22:24, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Never mind, I found it. So what should we do with this knowledge? If we're taking the description seriously, we could do what we did with Reddy Land, Happiness Hall, and Blockworld by creating a simple article for it. What do y'all think? NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 22:39, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm not exactly sure what you're implying. Care to explain? Iqskirby Hi there. 23:43, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::When we know the name of a location in the series, it usually gets an article. Even if it's just a region containing other areas (such as Seventopia, the Mirror World, the Rainbow Islands, the Popopo Islands, and Patch Land), it usually gets a simple article as recognition. Should we create an article describing/providing links to the areas in Gourmet World (like we did for the areas in KDL2, KTD, and KMA)? After all, now that we've discovered this "world," Pumpkin Grand, Corn Hall, and Onion Garden are now considered locales in said world. ::::Did that explain it a bit better? NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 00:00, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Perhaps we could make an article for it, although it is a bit obscure, not being mentioned in the remake. The other ones are made more clearly known, however that might be because the whole game focuses around it, whereas Super Star has 9 total games. Let's see what any others think about it. Iqskirby Hi there. 00:35, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Seeing the evidence, I'm not convinced that this needs a page. The biggest tipoff that this doesn't warrant a page is that, like Iqs said, the term 'Gourmet World' does not appear in the remake. I think that we'll need more evidence to create this page. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 19:43, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Fair enough. Though, admittedly, new work around here is getting a bit scarce. Might be fun to have a new assignment. (Of course, this doesn't increase the need for such an article, nor is this a great reason to make it.) NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 22:59, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::It is true, new work is lacking; then again, there is work that needs to be done in Mass Attack and Epic Yarn. Iqskirby Hi there. 00:20, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Epic Yarn? What work are you thinkin'? NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 02:57, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::A lot of the stage articles have little or no overview. The first ones do, in high detail actually, but afterwards.... Iqskirby Hi there. 03:48, August 22, 2015 (UTC) If you guys could handle that stuff, I'd appreciate it. I've got my hands full at the moment with KMA. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 07:50, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :I may be able to fill in some of the Epic Yarn stage overviews. Paul2 ''Dream Land, meet your heroes!'' 11:38, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Video Where is the This Video Contains X reference. Where is it??? 11:36, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :...What are you talking about? Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 13:00, May 13, 2017 (UTC)